Like the dinosaurs, watching our fate fall
by not.my.cup.of.noodles
Summary: A meteor has crashed on Earth, bringing with it one of the most destructive viruses that we have ever known. As one of the scientists sent to study it, I bear much of the responsibility for this. Together we must solve this. We have very little time to act. (An AU where the Pokemon world is the Earth's future, a change caused by cataclysm.)


This an AU set in Earth, a what if situation if the Pokemon world was actually Earth and Pokemon were created by an alien virus.

The story will only use OCs and will be narrated in a diary format.

Apologies for the ridiculous title

* * *

Like the dinosaurs, watching our fate fall

January 13, 1995

Am tracking a meteor heading to earth. Suspected landing is somewhere in the rainforest in Guyana, with possible fragments landing in the US, France, and Japan. There have been debates on whether to destroy it or not, but we have convinced the governments that the potential knowledge is far more important than the possible damage. Unlike most other asteroids, this one did not come from our solar system. Calculations based on its trajectory puts it near KOI-1686, an earth like planet over a thousand light years away. There is even a chance that it came from the planet itself. There is a possibility that the meteor contains evidence of extraterrestrial life. If so, it will be one of the greatest discoveries ever made in science.

Of course, there had been many who dissent with this idea. They believe, wrongfully, that there is a chance that the specimens on the rock could cause irrevocable damage to humanity and the Earth's ecosystem. The likelihood of that happening is minimal. The idea itself is laughable. Are we now to believe that aliens created the Great Pyramid instead of the Egyptians? Their worry is misplaced. They should be far more worried about the damage we are causing and the future that we are leaving to our children.

Which reminds me. Larch has said his first word today. Well, first word aside for the obvious like "mama" or "daddy". It was "monster". Or a close approximation to it. There must be many things that seem monstrous to him, like the neighbor's dog or that one crow. But even things like cars, TV's, even the radio may seem monstrous to him. After all, these are objects that he has no way of understanding and ignorance leads to fear. Through ignorance, we can make monsters out of anything.

But as I look at his sleeping face, I doubt that he's worrying about that. As many regard the unknown as being dangerous, just as many think of it as an adventure. My son seems peaceful, and that gives peace to me.

End for today.

January 14, 1995

The time of arrival draws closer and closer. Somehow, I feel nervous. Being nervous about whether a meteor will hit or not! Basic physics should be enough to soothe all of my worries, but yet I still do. Perhaps the true nature of humanity is to be irrational against all reason.

Going to work today was useless, or at least in my department. We did nothing, except check the remaining time before impact and discuss among ourselves the possibilities. I suppose it is our fault for whipping ourselves to such frenzy, but there is something legitimately worth getting excited for. Our work for this could enshrine us in history. We could world renowned, known as the team that finally proved that aliens existed.

Of course, there is always the possibility that the only thing we find is rock. The realist of the group does her best to remind us of this.

Whatever it is, we won't find out until the meteor strikes.

Larch can almost walk across the room now. He still trips over anything in the way, but on a flat surface, he does quite well. I've noticed that he started to imitate my daily routine. When I'm making coffee, he'll try to copy my motions using what he has around him for the coffee machine and beans. I like to say that makes him fairly intelligent, but can't say that with certainty as I have quite a large bias and no degree in child development or anything similar.

There are times now when I look into his eyes, I think I can see the adult that he will become. There is some flare or spark there that wasn't there before. His personality, his views of life are starting to grow.

Ah, well, I should talk about the negatives as well as the positives. Just so that when my child becomes a teenager and I start talking about how wonderful he was as a baby, he has evidence to prove contrary. After all, I still have to change his diapers. I still get woken up by him in the middle of the night. For a good portion of his life, I had to wait on his mother to deliver breast milk to feed him properly. I still have to now, but most his diet now consists of solid food.

This reminds me of the moment that I learned that I would be the one raising my son for the most part. My then wife came to me two weeks after he was born and gave him to me. She told me that from now on I would be the one taking care of him. She would give me everything I needed just so long that her son didn't live with her. I would move out along with him.

We separated legally soon after.

I… This proves difficult to write. I had done research on how to properly take care of a baby. I did whatever I could before hand to make a good place for my child. But I was doing this, expecting someone by my side.

I should stop. Bringing up past memories will bring up nothing but pain.

End.

January 15, 1995

The meteor crashed. The exact crash zone has been identified and summons have been sent to the entire team. Guyana, 59.5 W, 3.4 N. It is my time to leave.

I leave Larch to my parents. They have already raised one son. They should be able to raise another for however long it takes.

I do not know when I return. One month is the estimate, but depending on conditions it could a little shorter or much, much longer.

I sorrow for my son for whom both parents abandoned him. But I must go. If I can prove that alien life exists, our grant will be lengthened and my son's future will be assured. I need this job more than anything. Just so my son can live in comfort.

The cab has already arrived. I can write no more.

* * *

The update schedule will be very erratic. I will see what I can do.

Sources used:

. /cgi-bin/DisplayOverview/nph-DisplayOverview?objname=KOI-1686 (info on KOI-1686)

lat_ (based the coordinates in the story on this map)

parenting/baby/infant-development-9/stages-of-development?page=2

0_age-by-age-guide-to-feeding-your-baby_ (info on child development)


End file.
